Takenouchi-Sensei
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: Porque, a Yamato, la nueva maestra de su sobrina le había cautivado tanto que deseaba hacerla suya, y un día... sucedió. UA.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen (Bueno fuera) pero la trama de la historia sí.

**Advertencia: **Lemmon y Universo Alterno.

* * *

**.**

**TAKENOUCHI-SENSEI**

_One-Shot_

* * *

**.**

**_FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO_**

.

* * *

.

.

Yamato Ishida suspiró por cuarta vez en el día mientras se rascaba distraídamente el estomago y cambiaba de canal con una lentitud que no dejaba nada que envidiar a una tortuga. Como cada día que él se dignaba a prestarle atención a su televisión de pantalla plana y gracias a una asquerosa ley del Karma, nunca había nada que interesante que ver en ninguno de los más de cincuenta canales que tenía. Era viernes, eso era indicativo de que era su día de descanso del Observatorio de Astronomía de Tokio en el que trabajaba y luego de esa semana tan pesada que había tenido sumado al cansado viaje desde la capital hasta Odiaba no le dejaban fuerzas ni para pensar en que distraerse ni siquiera para ir a la cocina y prepararse el sándwich que desde hace media hora su estomago le estaba exigiendo.

Estaba a punto de darle la quinta vuelta a sus 80 canales cuando el timbre del teléfono le obligó a estirar el brazo para contestar. Bendito fuera el que creó los inalámbricos.

— ¿Bueno?

— Necesito un favor.

— Sí, a mi también me da gusto oírte. Estoy bien, gracias.

Un ligero suspiro se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

— Perdona, Matt. ¿Cómo estás, hermano? ¿Estas ocupado?

Yamato miró su control remoto y encogió los hombros.

— Sì, algo.

— Sabes que no te molestaría en tu día libre a menos que fuera algo importante —Un suspiro— Y esto lo es.

— ¿Qué sucede, Takeru?

— Verás, Hikari no se ha sentido muy bien y tiene cita con Joe ésta tarde. Nuestro problema es Asuka —Yamato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca hasta el final de su columna al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina de cinco años— Mis suegros estarán fuera y papá y mamá siguen en su segunda luna de miel.

El rubio Ishida bufó recordando ese detalle como si hubiera sido ayer cuando, al ver que sus únicos hijos ya habían terminado sus carreras profesionales y podían mantenerse por sí mismos, decidieron que era momento de darle la vuelta al mundo en un viaje de luna de miel. Ni bien habían sacado su última prenda de ropa de la casa en la que crecieron, sus padres ya estaban con un pie en el aeropuerto.

Y tampoco es que tuviera algún síndrome de necesidad del nido, después de todo ya tenía casi veintisiete años.

— No, Takeru.

— ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho nada!

— No, pero ya me lo imagino. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Taichi?

— Lo haría pero Mimi tiene clases de parto y él va a acompañarla.

— Bueno, no.

— ¡Yamato!

— No, Takeru. Cada que tengo que cuidar de tu hija por alguna razón que aún no logro comprender termino con un pie en la sala de emergencias o tú terminas dándome un sermón sobre el cuidado de los niños.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla que subiera a ese árbol?

— ¡No lo hice! Yo estaba... ¡Ese no es el punto! No lo haré.

— Por favor, solo tienes que recogerla del Kinder.

— ¡Que n...! ¿Del Kinder?

La sangre que corría de las venas del rubio comenzó a correr con mayor rapidez concentrándose en su corazón y haciéndolo latir como loco, incluso podía notar como ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaban a endurecerse.

A su mente acudió la imagen de una figura estilizada y de un sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Había sido hacia un mes cuando la vio por primera vez, ese día (el día del incidente del árbol) le había tocado la peligrosa tarea de cuidar a su sobrina durante una noche y luego llevarla al día siguiente a la escuela. Para cuando se acercaban al edificio Yamato estaba deseoso por acabar con ello, meterse en cama y drogarse con miles de pastillas para dormir, estaba deseoso de llegar, soltar la mano de su sobrina y salir corriendo.

Y lo hizo, pero algo lo condujo a fallar en la parte de salir corriendo y tuvo que quedarse pegado a la pequeña mano de su sobrina. En lugar de la maestra de cabello negro y entrada en años, que siempre lo acosaba, se encontraba una mujer demasiado atractiva para los sensores de conquistador del Ishida, su cabello era rojo fuego, su cuerpo tenía esas curvas que lo volvían loco, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron y hasta pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de dejar caer litros de baba de su boca abierta si no hubiera sido por su sobrina quien le tiró de la mano y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Se llamaba Sora Takenouchi y era la nueva maestra de su sobrina.

— ¡Matt! ¿Sigues ahí?

— Eh, sí. De acuerdo, solo porque soy un buen tío.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Sí, de verdad.

— Muchas gracias, hermano.

Takeru colgó y Yamato se acomodó en su sillón, no podía esperar a ver a esa pelirroja. Inevitablemente el sofá comenzó a hacerse endemoniadamente cómodo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras sonreía y empezaba a tener un sueño excitante con una mujer muy peculiar.

* * *

Yamato se acomodó su cabello por tercera vez mientras corría antes de llegar al Kinder. Se había, como no, retrasado por casi cuarenta minutos por quedarse dormido en el sofá, aunque tampoco era como que lo lamentase mucho puesto que su sueño había sido maravilloso y ello lo apoya el hecho de aquel bulto en sus pantalones con el que se había despertado.

Aceleró el paso y, cuando al fin llegó, tomó el aire que le faltaba antes de entrar en el edificio. Se quitó los zapatos antes de pisar la madera y observó atentamente en busca de esa pequeña cabeza pelinegra (No, la verdad buscaba otro color de cabello) el Kinder estaba en completo silencio y, como no, si hacia un buen tiempo que había terminado la jornada de ese día.

Cruzó los dedos esperando que aquella maestra siguiera todavía en el edificio. A punto estaba de usar el metodo infalible de "grita y encuentra" cuando su sobrina salió de una habitación y se sobresaltó al verlo.

— ¡Tío Yamato!

Si algo tenía que admitir era que su sobrina era realmente una preciosidad. Su corto cabello rubio estaba cubierto por una boina azul marino y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo brillante, su piel era clara y su sonrisa (como la que le dedicaba en esos momentos) era un deslumbre de luz. Ese era uno de los pequeños detalles que envidiaba de su hermano menor, a pesar de haber entrado en la paternidad con apenas dieciocho años, él y su novia (ahora esposa) Hikari Yagami habían sido bendecidos con una hija hermosa.

Que, por alguna extraña razón, creia que fastidiarle el día a sus tíos era lo màs del planeta.

— ¡Vengo en son de paz! —Exclamó Yamato mientras alzaba los brazos— No quiero ni subidas al àrbol ni maquillaje mientras duermo.

Asuka Ishida sonrío.

— No seas tonto, tío. ¿Buscas a alguien? —Preguntó al ver a Yamato estirar el cuello para observar el salón.

— Eh, solo quería hablar con tu maestra —Respondió— tengo que pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde.

Asuka, que no tenía ni un cabello rubio de tonta, murmuró:

— claro, disculpas.

— ¿Porqué me miras así?

Asuka observó por unos segundos a su tío antes de que una sonrisa traviesa surcará sus labios.

— Yo te llevaré con Takenouchi-Sensei —Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con su tío detrás. Se detuvo al llegar a una puerta entre-abierta, se hizo a un lado y sonrió— Sensei está ahí dentro buscando unas cajas. Deberías ayudarla.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo (aunque tampoco es como que fuera a contradecirla, seamos sinceros) su sobrina se colocó detràs de él y lo empujó.

— ¡Asuka! —Gritó pero fue callado con el "clic" que hizo la puerta.

— No creo que eso esté bien —Un pequeño de cabello chocolate y ojos miel mientras se secaba las manos con un papel y observaba como Asuka arrastraba una pequeña escalera y la trababa bajo la perilla.

— Ya era hora, Sa-Kun. Pensé que te habías ido al retrete como el pez de Ren Ichijouji.

Asahi Yagami ignoró el comentario de su prima y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— No es correcto encerrar a Takenouchi-sensei con Yamato-san. Voy a decirle a Oto-san.

— Y yo le diré a Tïa mimi quién tiro su pastel a la basura. No seas niña, _Asahina _—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar— además, es un favor. Tío Yamato veía como tonto a Takenouchi-sensei.

— ¿cómo Oto-san ve a Oka-san?

—Peor.

— Iuck.

— Exacto.

— ¡Garbanzito!

Una Mimi Yagami (Antes Tachikawa) embarazada (Muy, de siete meses) tomó en brazos al pequeño castaño y lo besó por toda la cara.

— ¡Oka-san! ¿No iba a venir la abuela por mi?

— Si, pero terminamos antes y tu madre quería venir por ti —contestó Taichi Yagami y entonces reparó en la presencia de su sobrina— ¿Qué haces aún aquí, Su? ¿No iba a venir Yamato por ti?

— Umm, dijo que no podía.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

— Ese idiota. Una suerte que vinieramos. ¿Vamos por un helado?

— ¡si!

— Pero Yamato-san...

Asuka fulminó a su primo con la mirada.

—Tía mimi, el asunto de tu pastel...

— ¡Vamos por helado! —Interrumpió Asahi ya en el suelo y poniendo las manos sobre la boca de su prima.

— Pues vamos.

Tachi tomó de la mano a su sobrina y Mimi a su hijo quedando ambos niños en medio. Asahi se acercó a Asuka y le susurró.

— ¿Y Yamato-san?

—sí, Oto-san se encarga luego.

Y Asuka comenzó a tararear.

* * *

— ¡Asuka! —Yamato tiró de la perilla pero no cedió— niña del mal —susurró y se dio la vuelta y ya no supo si planear el doloroso final de su sobrina o preparar equipaje y llevarla a Disneyland.

Estaba claro que ese no era un almacen ni nada por el estilo y que ahí no había cajas ni una maestra necesitada de ayuda. Bueno, si que había una maestra y también unas largas bancas y unos cuantos lockers y como no lavabos y espejos y una vocecita que le susurraba a Yamato que eso parecia un vestidor y sus ojos le decian que si lo era. Claro, tenía que serlo o si no la profesora Sora Takenouchi no estaría en bragas (muy bonitas, por cierto, blancas con negro y con encaje. Y a Yamato le gustaba el encaje) ni tampoco estaría con la mano estiraba para agarrar una blusa que tenia sobre su mochila y mucho menos Yamato podría tomar nota de que Takenouchi-sensei no llevaba sostén ese día.

Sora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando logró hacerlo sus mejilas se tiñeron del color de la manzana que había comido esa mañana. O su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma o realmente estaba frente a ese hombre de cabello rubio que la había cautivado hace un mes.

Había sido su primer día como maestra en ese Kinder cuando una de sus nuevas alumnas había llegado de la mano de ese cautivador de ojos azules y cuando por casualidad (Así como no queriendo la cosa) le había preguntado su nombre a Asuka Ishida éste se grabó como un tatuaje en su mente.

Yamato Ishida.

¿Porqué tenía que sentirse atraída por el padre de su mejor alumna? Eso la hacia sentir pésimo y aún sabiendo que su jefa se llamaba Hikari Ishida y era la madre de Asuka. No había que pensarle mucho. El mismo apellido y mismo cabello rubio aunque le había decepcionado ver que Yamato no había vuelto a llevar a la pequeña que, claro, no era necesario siendo su madre la directora del Kinder.

Realmente se sentia pésimo, porque Sora no era de tener impulsos alocados y menos hacia un hombre de familia pero había algo en ese Yamato que hacía que su sangre se calentara y tuviera fantasias eróticas cada maldita noche y que se sintiera como si fuera una muchachita de quince años y no una adulta de veintiseis años.

Su amiga Miyako Ichijouji tenía razón. Necesitaba un hombre. Pero he ahí otro problema, Sora quería a ESE hombre, el que ahora mismo la veia con una intensidad que sentia que se le doblaban las piernas.

Yamato tragó una gran cantidad de saliva mientras veía a Sora cubrirse rápidamente con su blusa aferrandola a su pecho pero era demasiado tarde, su cerebro ya había grabado (muy probablemente para siempre) la imagen de los generosos pechos de aquella mujer, el rubio calculó que le cabrian perfectamente en las manos y deseó comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecian y sintió su miembro endurecerse al ver los pezones rosados y erguidos esperando a ser probados (Y quizo hacerlo)

Se acercó a Sora como hipnotizado por una melodía y, cuando estuvo frente a ella (casi mezclando sus alientos) Sora recordó que tenía la capacidad de hablar.

—Yo... usted no debería estar aquí.

Y, sí Yamato la escuchó, no le hizo caso porque capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso (maldición, él había esperado mucho y soñado con eso) Y, sí Sora tenía un poquito de voluntad, en ese momento no la usó para nada (ni tampoco es que quisiera).

Yamato profundizó el beso y la apretó contra sí al sentir que le correspondia, su lengua no tardó en querer introducirse y soltó un gemido cuando la boca de ella se lo permitió poco a poco le quitó la blusa que aún sostenia contra su pecho y, cuando lo logró sus brazos se cerraron aún más alrededor de ella, sus pezones erguidos rozaban contra el pecho de él y Sora pegó un ligero brinco al sentir aquella potente erección contra su vientre.

El rubio le acarició la espalda con provocativos y suaves circulos; Una de sus manos hizo un tentador recorrido hasta su seno izquierdo y Yamato pudo por fin comprobar que realmente cabia en su mano (Y sí, también eran suaves. Cremosos) lo masajeó con cariño antes de atrapar ese tierno pezón entre sus dedos y tirar ligeramente de el, Sora emitió un gemido contra su boca que aún la besaba y se sintió desfallecer cuando el tirón se volvió más duro casi salvaje y lleno de desesperación (pero muy, muy excitante) y supo que no tenía escapatoria cuando Yamato abandonó su boca y bajó la cabeza atrapando su pezón entre sus labios, lo succionó y lamió alrededor suyo y volvio a succionar para luego alejarse un poco y soplar sobre el.

— ¿Te gusta?

Sora respondió con un gemido. ¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡Demonios, sí! Y cuando sintió que él iba a por su otro seno, un minúsculo rayito de cordura cruzó por su mente.

— ¡No podemos!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Porque no me meto con los padres de mis alumnos! ¡Eres un hombre casado, maldita sea!

Yamato se irguió con rapidez y casi sintió partirse el cuello. Alzó una ceja y la miró.

— ¿Cuándo y con quién según tú me casé? Porque, sinceramente, no me acuerdo.

— No seas idiota. ¿Con quién más? ¡Con Hikari Ishida! Tu hija es Asuka —Sora enterró su cara entre sus manos— No puedo creer que quisiera enrollarme con el marido de mi jefa. ¡Es tú culpa por ser deseable!

Yamato soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Me deseas?

Sora lo miró enfadada.

— ¡Ya lo sabes!

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

— Perfecto, porque yo también te deseo, pelirroja.

— ¡No! ¡Sueltame! Respeta a tu esposa.

— Lo haría si la tuviera, el caso es que aún no la tengo —Rió ante la cara de confusión de Sora y la besó en la punta de la nariz— Asuka es mi sobrina y Hikari está casada con mi hermano menor.

Sora parpadeó.

— ¿No estás casado?

— Que no, mujer.

Y, como si hubiera revelado que se había sacado la loteria, Sora se abalanzó sobre èl enredando sus piernas en su cadera, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cuello y besándolo con una íncreible pasión. A sabiendas que diciendo que era solo el buen tío Yamato una mujer tan hermosa como esa pelirroja iba a irse sobre èl, lo hubiera dicho desde el siguiente segundo en que la vio.

Mientras se besaban con pasión, Yamato logró llegar hasta el lavabo y sentarla sobre el. Recorrió su cuello con besos húmedos y de igual manera besó sus pechos.

— Eres hermosa, Takenouchi-Sensei.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió ella cuando le succionó el pezón derecho con energía y devoción, su otra mano se encargaba de masajear su otro seno y pellizcar el otro pezón erguido.

Sora enredaba sus manos entre los espesos cabellos rubios y, cuando decidió que necesitaban estar en igualdad de condiciones, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del Ishida. Yamato se incorporó y dejó que se la quitara, compartieron una sonrisa complice antes de volver a besarse, Sora no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón.

Yamato también hizo lo suyo y, aprovechando la poca ropa que ella llevaba, introdujo su mano dentro de esas bonitas bragas tocando su intimidad.

Sora se arqueó contra él al sentir que introducia uno de sus dedos, enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y gimió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yamato!

El rubio aceleró su movimiento dentro de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, cariño? Dimelo. ¿Te gusta así?

— ¡Ma-Más! ¡Oh!

Y él ofreció más introduciendo otro dedo y simulando los movimientos de la penetración, Sora sintió un calor acumularse en su vientre y unos espamos que empezaron a fluir, estaba cerca de un orgasmo y eso que ni siquiera la había penetrado aún. Cuando sus dedos la llevaron a la cima, Sora mordió ligeramente su hombro y se recargó sobre él.

— Eres maravilloso, Yamato Ishida.

— Elogios, al final del recorrido.

Sin darle tiempo de pensar la recargó sobre el espejo y se deshizo de sus braguitas arrogandolas a un lado, le separó las piernas y se relamió los labios ante la vista. Sin más, enterró su cabeza en aquel punto y Sora sintió tocar el cielo cuando su lengua encontró su clitoris e hizo maravilas en el. Una vez terminada su caricia, Sora tomó de nuevo sus pantalones y se los bajó, él salió de ellos y los aventó a un lado; Con algo de nerviosismo y emoción le bajó los boxers blancos (ironia) y sintió que la garganta se le secaba ante la prominente erección.

Yamato sonrío con orgullo y la besó mientras las delicadas manos de la pelirroja tomaban su miembro y lo acariciaban.

— ¡Arg, Sora!

Y Sora lo masturbó con más fuerza y Yamato sintió que si no hacia algo acabaría terminando en la mano de la chica. la tomò de los muslos y ella por instinto se aferró a su cuello mientras la acostaba sobre la banca y se ponía sobre ella, la miró con deseo (profundo deseo) y la besó mientras la penetraba con una sola y profunda estocada.

Ambos gimieron y, cuando ella se acostumbro a su miembro, Yamato comenzó un lento vaivén que aumento con fuerza unos instantes después. Tras varias estocadas, el rubio hizo uso de su fuerza y se sentó haciendo que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él sin salir de su interior. Sora se apretó a su cuello y comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras se besaban.

Varias caricias y penetraciones después, Sora sintió que llegaba al límite de un poderoso orgasmo y se dejò llevar mientras sentía como Yamato la alcanzaba unos segundos después y se derramaba en su interior.

Ambos se apoyaron el uno en el otro mientras intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones normales y asimilaban la profunda pasión e intensidad que habían compartido hace un momento.

— Fue... Wow.

— ¿Wow? —Yamato se rió levemente— Excelente descripción: ¡Wow!

Sora también rió y le dió un beso en el hueco del cuello antes de temblar un poco, había sido tan cautivante e hipnotizante que se olvido del pequeño aire acondicionado del vestidor.

— Hace un poco de frío.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos —Propuso el rubio y, con cuidado y delicadeza, salió de su interior. Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y la puso de pie; Ambos comenzaron a vestirse mientras buscaban sus ropas que habían quedado regadas por ahí.

Sora se terminó de colocar la blusa y miró a Yamato quien todavia se estaba abotonando la camisa, se mordió el labio mientras admiraba el sensual abdomen, no podia creer que tan solo unos minutos antes hubiera hecho el amor con él.

Se acercó y le terminó de abotonar la camisa, cuando llegó al último compartieron una sonrisa, Yamato le besó la nariz.

— ¿Estás libre está noche? Vamos a cenar.

Sora rió.

— Tienes una manera original de pedirle una cita a una chica.

— Es la primera vez que lo hago de esta forma. ¿A las ocho?

Sora asintió mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Se fijó en él y le acomodó el cuello, Yamato no pudo resistir y la tomó en brazos arrinconandola en la puerta y besandola.

Tan entregados estaban en su tarea que no escucharon el clic del picaporte y como se abria la puerta. Abrazados, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras una exclamación se escuchó de fondo.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza, aún estupefactos y miraron a Takeru y Hikari quiénes los miraban con sorpresa.

— ¡Sora-san! ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó la castaña parpadeando.

— ¡Hikari-San! —Exclamó la pelirroja— Yo... Esto...

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Yamato mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a Sora para ayudarla.

— Fue una cita ràpida —Respondió Takeru con una sonrisa pícara al notar el estado en que ambos estaban— Pensábamos que podíamos alcanzarlos para decirle a Su lo que pasó

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el mayor Ishida mirando a su cuñada.

Hikari sonrió y se aferró al brazo de su marido.

— Perfecto. Preparate a la idea de ser tío otra vez en cinco meses.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!

Yamato abrazó a su hermano y su cuñada e incluso Sora se unió a la fiesta de abrazos, cuando èsta acabó, Hikari frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Asuka?

Yamato miró a todos lados.

— Estaba aquí, ella...

— ¡Matt! —Exclamó Takeru— ¿Perdiste de vista a mi hija?

— Hey, enano, tranquilo —Sonrió nerviosamente— Ella està... En alguna parte.

— ¡Matt!

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ella me encerró!

— ¡Sólo tiene cinco años!

-— ¡Pues es un demonio-genio!

— ¡Matt!

— ¡T.K no puedes matar a tu hermano! -Hikari apretó el brazo de su marido- ¡Controlate! ¡Matt, corre!

— ¡Maldición! —Miró a Sora— A las ocho en la televisora Fuji, cariño —Le dió un beso en la boca antes de salir corriendo y Takeru detrás de él.

Hikari rió.

— Te acostumbras tardé o temprano.

Sora la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿No estoy despedida?

— ¿Por haber estado con Matt? —Hikari sonrió— ¡Para nada! Ya era hora que mi cuñado se encontrara con una mujer que hiciera de él un hombre honrado. Bienvenida a la famila.

Sora se sonrojó.

— Yo no creo entrar en...

Hikari rió mientras veia a la distancia a su marido corriendo tras su hermano mayor en circulo en la parte de la entrada del Kinder.

— Oh, lo harás, creéme.

Yamato corria con todas sus fuerzas (alabado sea el fútbol americano que jugó en la Universidad) mientras pensaba que tenía que encontrar a su sobrina antes que su hermano si es que quería ir a su cita de esa noche. Asuka se salvaria esta vez tan solo porque logró que tuviera el momento más fascinante y exitante de su vida.

Oh, Takenouchi-Sensei.

Y en ese momento, Yamato aprendió que no debía soñar despierto pensando en Sora si no quería tropezar con una piedra y caer al suelo mientras su hermano lo capturaba e inmovilizaba.

— ¡Ya-ma-to!

¡Rayos!

Ahí iba un sermón, de nuevo.

* * *

.

* * *

N/A: Y esto fue lo que bauticé como mi primer Sorato decente ya que hace varios años (cuando era una escritora bebé) inicié con el fandom de Digimon e hice mi primer One-Shot (Sorato, of course) pero digamos que se nota mi inexperiencia y eso no me gusta mucho, planeo editarlo y mejorarlo y regresar a los Fics de Digimon (para quitarme un poco el trauma con Naruto y retomar mi primer amor)

Espero les haya agradado y no me haya quedado muy fuera de lugar (aun intento regresar a acoplarme a las personalidades de los digielegidos) pero hize este One-shot en casi 8 horas (Yo que soy mala con las fechas y estaba a un día de plazo para el reto u.u) en fin, gracias por leerme.

Mi Facebook: /ELMi

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?


End file.
